Etoile Filante
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Moi, si aveugle, quand je voyais une étoile filante, je voyais une grosse boule de feu. J'étais si loin de voir la fille, sous le même ciel que moi, qui regardait cette étoile filante en pensant à moi. Mais il est trop tard, l'étoile filante est passée...


**Résumé :**

J'étais aveugle en ayant les yeux pourtant si ouverts. Moi quand je voyais une étoile filante, je voyais une grosse boule de feu qui traverse le ciel, un soir, une nuit.

J'étais loin de voir la fille sous le même ciel que moi qui regardait cette étoile filante en pensant à moi.

Et maintenant, il est trop tard. L'étoile filante a fini son voyage et est maintenant aussi loin de la Terre que cette fille est loin de moi.

**Un petit O.S. qui m'a plutôt bien inspirée. Je vous laisse en juger, bonne lecture ! D**

**Etoile Filante**

_**«**__**Chère Sirius,**_

_**Tu**__**ne me voyais pas. Mais moi, je ne voyais que toi. Je te voyais**__**dans mes rêves. Je te voyais au détour d'un couloir. Je te voyais sur la surface du Lac Noir. Je te voyais dans le ciel étoilée et quand je voyais une étoile filante, je souhaitais très fort. Je souhaitais très fort, qu'à ton tour, tu me voies… »**_

Mais moi, je ne l'avais jamais vue. Je m'étais contenté de l'apercevoir pour la seconde d'après l'oublier. Elle était une fille banale, pas très belle, pas très intelligente. Une fille dont je ne connaissais qu'à peine le nom alors qu'elle était dans ma classe depuis bientôt sept ans. J'avais tellement à faire avec les autres filles. Celles dont on ne peut pas nier la beauté. Les séductrices, les charmeuses, les provocatrices.

Et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la vue, que je ne suis plus aveugle, j'aimerai la voir sur ce quai. Mais, il est trop tard…

_**« Pour que tu me voies, j'ai tout fait. J'ai essayé de me rendre belle. Mes amies m'ont aidée. J'ai changé ma garde-robe. Et les week-ends, quand l'uniforme n'est pas obligatoire, j'oubliais les pantalons que j'échangeais pour de jolies jupes. Je me maquillais légèrement, juste assez pour que mon visage soit plus doux et mon regard accentué. Je voulais que tu me voies mais je ne voulais pas que tu me mélanges avec ces filles. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies juste pour une beauté que j'aurais fabriquée. Je voulais que tu me voies, juste pour ce que j'étais. Mais rien de ce que j'ai tenté n'a marché. Car j'ai élaboré des plans pour que tu me remarques. Tous ont échoués. J'étais toujours invisible. Alors quand je voyais une étoile filante, j'ai cessé d'espérer. J'ai cessé de souhaiter très fort que tu me voies… »**_

Plus aveugle que jamais, je n'avais rien remarqué. Malgré tous ses efforts, je n'avais fait que voir une fille pas très belle, pas très intelligente. Une fille trop banale. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être banale. Elle était la seule fille à m'aimer réellement. A m'aimer assez pour sacrifier son temps libre à mettre des plans ingénieux en place pour que je la remarque et à sacrifier ses nuits à pleurer ses échecs et mon aveuglement. Car je ne voyais toujours que ces filles, ignorant la seule qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais et non pour ce que je représentais. Pas parce que j'étais beau mais parce que mes sourires étaient son bonheur. Pas parce que je me faisais remarquer, que j'étais populaire, que j'étais le meilleur en tout, ou presque, mais parce que j'étais celui qu'elle aimait. L'amour, ça vaut tout. La beauté, l'intelligence, la popularité, le talent. C'est plus fort et plus important. C'est tout. Et c'est ce que j'ai perdu, tout.

Et maintenant, il est trop tard. Je le sais, même si je suis venu sur ce quai, il est trop tard…

_**« Tu sais, ma vie sans toi ne me paraissait pas vivable. Mais je ne t'aurai jamais, à part un miracle. Et je l'ai attendu longtemps ce miracle, en comptant les étoiles filantes. Et il n'est jamais venu. Mais je veux vivre, tu comprends ? Je veux une belle vie, douce et merveilleuse. Elle ne sera surement jamais merveilleuse, ni belle puisque tu ne seras pas avec moi mais je veux vivre quand même. Tenter ma chance dans ce monde. On ne peut pas vivre en espérant d'être vue. Ce n'est pas une vie d'espérer tout le temps sans jamais être exaucée. Ce n'est pas une vie de pleurer la nuit et de rêver quelqu'un qui ne sera jamais réellement auprès de soi. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne vivais que par toi, Sirius. Et demain, c'est la fin de Poudlard. Alors, pour vivre, il faut que je cesse d'être tant attachée. Il faut que je parte le plus loin possible, alors je ne veux plus aller à cette école d'aurors où tu seras. Je ne vivrai jamais, sinon. Mais si je vois une étoile filante, cette nuit quand je ne dormirai pas et que je te contemplerai dans le ciel par la fenêtre, je ferai un vœu. Je souhaiterai très fort que tu m'arrêtes… »**_

Et cette nuit-là, je ne dormais pas non plus. Je regardais le ciel et les étoiles. Mais j'étais trop aveugle et quand j'ai vu cette étoile filante traverser le ciel…

_**« Je souhaiterai très fort que tu m'empêches de partir… »**_

… je n'ai vu qu'une grosse boule de feu qui crevait le ciel…

_**«… que tu me dises de rester auprès de toi. Il me suffira d'un murmure… »**_

… j'étais bien loin de voir la fille, sous le même ciel que moi, qui murmurait à l'étoile filante, en pensant à moi…

_**« … juste un chuchotement. Si jamais, je suis exaucée et que tu veuilles m'arrêter. Je t'attendrai au quai 5 ¼ jusqu'à ce que le train parte, à 16h.**_

_** Je t'aime,**_

_** Sally Trudy. »**_

Mais quand j'ai lu cette lettre, j'étais encore trop aveugle. Il a fallu qu'un moi s'écoule pour que son visage de fille pas très belle apparaisse dans mes rêves et que je sois obsédé par sa banalité de fille naïve. Alors, bien trop tard, je suis allé sur ce quai, tous les jours, à 16h.

Sally n'est jamais venue. Elle était déjà si loin.

Et aujourd'hui, je suis là, à traquer celle que je n'ai jamais vue mais que je suis sûr de voir si seulement elle apparaissait. Comme hier, j'étais là. Comme demain, je serai là. Mais il est trop tard. Car en amour, le dicton _Il n'est jamais trop tard _est faux.

Mais même si je sais qu'elle ne viendra jamais, je viens et quand je vois une étoile filante, c'est à mon tour d'espérer. _De souhaiter très fort que demain, elle viendra…_


End file.
